loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Floros
The Little Nymph. Alexis (Αλεξης) is a half light-nymph. He is the result of a loveless relationship between a selfish light-nymph and empathetic human. His full name is Alexis Floros. history Alexis was born to a loveless couple that couldn't stand the thought of a child together. So, they parted ways, and the mother was happily raising her son until he hit the age of 3, where he showed off his nymph ways. Horrified, the mother abandoned the child in the streets to fend for himself. As he grew up, some people would offer him money or clothes out of pity. Not long after turning 12, he left the town and lived in the forest. He gave himself the name of Alexis Floros, as he had not known about his own name for a while. At 14, he was comfortably enjoying his life in the woods, before setting track back into the city. He didn't really know what dragged him there, but he knew it was some sort of feeling inside him that was pulling him around town. He also gotten a tattoo on his right arm just 'for funsies' and loves it very much so. He hasn't gone back since. personality Alexis is a bundle of joy that's easily swept around with curiosity. He's a positive person and despite his dark past, he seems to always have a smile plastered on his lips. He is bubbly, yet most of the time quiet and almost never talkative, and talks only when he is referred or being talked to. Despite so, he is easy to be excited and takes in a lot of pride when it comes to his kind, especially in his abilities. He kind of likes showing people he's a light nymph, even though some people think it's kind of weird for him to do that. Even then, he knows when it's time to cut-it out, especially since so many think he's a freak. Deep down, these comments effect him negatively and he's actually quite a sensitive child. He tries to hide this all with a facade face of joy and naivety, and honestly: it's kind of easy, and that's really worrying for him. appearance Being modeled after Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, Alexis has short brown hair that's kinda wavy, and brown eyes. He has a few dimples here and there (he really adores them). He usually wears a t-shirt and jeans, and most of the time it's nothing special. He likes to show off his tattoo too, so he tries to wear a short t-shirt. He's also often seen with a beanie on his head. trivia ☼He has a sweet tooth. A very sweet sweet tooth. ☼He has a horrible habit of easily getting lost. ☼He has an intense fear of being abandoned - and he has a really good reason to be. ☼He has a hobby of fishing and collecting fish bones ☼He has a dry sense of humor at times. Creator Elliekun Wielder of Light 09:42, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Ais's Characters